


Day Two: Confession

by flynnisfly



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confession, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnisfly/pseuds/flynnisfly
Summary: “I like you, Underdog. Cyrus. A lot. To the point where I want to kiss you and hold your hand and take you out on real dates and shit. In an ideal world, you’d feel the same way. But I understand if you don’t. I just need you to know.”





	Day Two: Confession

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is much shorter than day one but im gay and useless let me be

TJ looked out the window of The Spoon. Despite there only an inch or two of days old snow on the ground, there was a visible chill, even from inside. Too much of a chill to walk home alone. 

 

“You’re walking, right, Underdog?” 

 

Cyrus nodded. “That was the plan.”

 

“I’ll walk you home. It could snow again. Wanna make sure you get home safe.”

 

“You don’t have to. I make this walk home all the time.”

 

TJ pointed his thumb out the window, raising his eyebrows. “In the dark? In this weather? There’s no debate. I’m walking you home.” 

 

As Cyrus pulled on his coat, TJ threw some cash on the table, enough for both of their meals, as well as a good tip. When Cyrus stood, TJ could’ve sworn he saw a blush. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

TJ left his arm over Cyrus’s shoulders the whole way home, talking about nothing. How Cyrus had to do laundry, and how TJ had to remember to buy more shampoo. Nothing that mattered. 

 

All that mattered in those moments were Cyrus’s flushed cheeks, his eyelashes, and the dorky beanie he had on. 

 

TJ didn’t care that he felt like he would freeze solid soon. Not when he had Cyrus so close. Not when he had this domesticity. 

 

When they got to Cyrus’s door, TJ nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Before you go in, can I tell you something? You don’t have to respond or anything. I just want you to know.” 

 

Cyrus smiled, though clearly worried. “You can tell me anything.”

 

TJ took a deep breath. “I like you, Underdog. Cyrus. A lot. To the point where I want to kiss you and hold your hand and take you out on real dates and shit. In an ideal world, you’d feel the same way. But I understand if you don’t. I just need you to know.” 

 

“I do. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cyrus grinned, giving TJ a quick kiss on the cheek before going inside. 

 

TJ didn’t move from the doorstep for nearly three minutes, frozen with his fingers where Cyrus’s lips once were, but it wasn’t from the cold. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve remade my tumblr after like 4 years!! go follow @canyonsversion if you like multifandom messes of blogs


End file.
